dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the hedgehog vs zero
Joshuakrasinski= intro (Joshuakrasinski) NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX pre-fight Shadow was flying over the city he seemed to be looking around. "Hmm quiet, too quiet" he said to himself. Suddenly he saw a man in red armor appear in front of him shadow then landed down "well you seem new around here" he said to him. "Yeah the name is Zero. You?" asked Zero. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform." he said. "Well can't say I would expect that from a black porcupine." said Zero. "I'm a hedgehog!" said Shadow angrily. Zero then gasped. "Oh no, I think I got on his bad side." He thought. "Oh you are so dead!" said Shadow. "Figured.", said Zero fight HERE WE GO!!!!! shadow skated towards zero and kicked him but then zero dodged and blasted him from behind shadow grunted in pain and was sent flying as zero followed him shadow countered with a chaos spear zero was hit mercilessly "dang this guy is fast" said zero i will have to be faster then zero then went at blazing speed towards shadow landing a combo shadow was sent flying into a building "damn!" zero then punched him in the gut when he sent him into a billboard "watch the language!" said zero angrily zero then panted in and out then walked off suddenly he heard a voice "chaos control!" zero was hitt with lightning fast attacks from shadow where he was sent flying into a skyscraper shadow then kicked zero back and forth to pinball effects it then said tilt on the screen zero then landed on the ground hard zero got up "i won't give up that easily" said zero he then took out his -saber and started slashing at shadow shadow was bleeding at each slash shadow then was kicked into a building he then stood up "very well" said shadow with that shadow then got all seven chaos emeralds and turned into super shadow "what?!!" said zero surprised "this is ultimate power" zero then blasted at shado "chaos blast!" shouted shadow they blast's collided in a burst of fury "more power!" shouted shadow shadow extended his chaos blast zero started falling apart "No!!!!" shouted zero zero then turned into his ultimated form absolute zero they powers both ranging at each other shadow then grunted "more power!!" shadow then ranged his chaos blast to maimum power with that zero exploded all you could see was his robotic body parts shadow then turned bac to normal "hmm looks like i win for ounce" said shadow he then turned around to see a damaged city "god dammit!" said shadow "I gotta learn to cause less damage in my battles" he then skated off DBX! |-| One Stick Man= Shadow VS Zero is a DBX featuring Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic and Zero from Mega Man X. Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Shadow is zooming through a warehouse at a very fast speed. Suddenly Zero teleports behind Shadow stops his skating. Shadow: I know why you're here. Let's not waste time. Zero: Target found. He doesn't seem friendly. HERE WE GO!!!!!! Shadow and Zero charge at each other, with Shadow landing a few punches on Zero before kicking him away. Shadow then prepares a bunch of Chaos Spears. Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR! Zero charges at the now flying Spears, dodging and countering them with his Z-Saber, then sending projectiles of his own with his sword. Shadow dodges the attacks before getting constantly slashed many times by Zero's sword. Shadow tries to spin dash and gets into a lock with the Z-Saber, before getting bested and Zero slashing Shadow a few more times and knocking Shadow to a few crates. Shadow then gets up and uses a Chaos Emerald. Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! Time freezes and Shadow creates Chaos Spears surrounding Zero. He goes to Zero and kicks him into one of the spears, unfreezing time and knocking Zero into one of the Chaos Spears, then knocking him into the other Spears. Zero: Neat trick, but I'll still wi- Time is frozen again by Shadow, who uses the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow. Time unfreezes. Zero: -in. Huh? Super Shadow hit Zero in many melee attacks before Zero transforms into his Black Zero Form. The two clash, Shadow's fist and Zero's blade that is. Shadow flies into the air. Shadow: CHAOS CONTRO- Suddenly time freezes again, but this time by Zero. Zero slashes the hedgehog many, many time before time unfreezes. Shadow:... wait... Before Shadow can react, the attacks of Zero's blade take effect, but the Hedgehog is still alive. Zero: Hmph, you're stronger than I thought. Zero becomes Absolute Zero and the two engages, clashing and causing quick bright flashes of their clashes. The two are now a few feet away from each other. Zero: TIME TO END THIS!!! Zero flies to Shadow, reverting back to Black Zero to finish the fight with his Z-Saber as Shadow charges at Zero with his spin dash. The Z-Saber and Spin Dash clash one last time before Shadow quickly kicks Zero in the face sending him flying back to the ground. Zero hits the ground, with Shadow's shadow looming over him before Shadow lands and kicks Zero so hard, Zero is broken in half, with the top part flying in the air. Shadow: Mission Complete, returning to base. Shadow teleports away as Zero's top part lands in a pile of crates. Alternate Ending Zero: TIME TO END THIS!!! Zero flies to Shadow, reverting back to Black Zero to finish the fight with his Z-Saber. Shadow gets ready until... he reverts to base. Shadow: OH SHI- Time is frozen by Zero, as the screen goes black for a second as multiple slashes are seen on screen. The screen turns back to normal as Zero is seen on the ground, putting his Z-Saber away as time unfreezes. Zero: Mission Complete! Zero give a thumbs up as Shadow explodes into pieces. Winner The winner is: Shadow the Hedgehog Alternate Ending: The winner is: Zero Category:Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Sega vs. Capcom Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights